


Strobe Lights

by oflittleuse



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflittleuse/pseuds/oflittleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous dancing turns to anonymous club sex before Merlin even knows what is happening. Not that he is complaining. <br/>Written for summerpornathon "light and dark" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strobe Lights

Merlin could barely make out the items in the room. The steady strobe light dulling his senses and casting everything into harsh shadows. The dance floor was packed and the smell of alcohol and sweaty bodies pressed into him as he tried to sway to the pounding beat. Everything passing before his eyes in still tableaus. Alcohol mixing with the flickering lights, causing the world to tilt around him. 

Looking up he noticed a man staring at him attentively.

The strobe lights seemed to make the stranger look ghostly. Blinding white light taking away his colour and leaving a pale god in front of him. Before blackness engulfed them for a split second and then he was closer. His face completely serious and his eyes only on Merlin. 

His heart beat faster as the man reached forward and grabbed hold of his waist and brought them closer together. The tempo was a steady one and soon enough they were bobbing about, scant inches apart except where the man’s hands were burning holes against his hips. 

Unable to take his eyes away from the man’s handsome face. Merlin was mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze. 

The heat was oppressive and if Merlin could, he would get rid of his shirt, already useless as it stuck to his sweat-drenched skin. He was mere seconds from doing just that when he thought about how it would feel to touch the skin of the man in front of him. 

The lights captured the man overcome with lust in snapshots that facinated Merlin. 

Flash of suprise, as if the man could not believe Merlin would dare touch him. 

Flash of lust, as his eyes seemed almost black against the harsh white strobe light. 

Flash of purpose, as he grinned wickedly. 

It was the only warning Merlin got, before he was spun around and the man’s erection pressed against his ass. His groans were silent as the music drowned them out. The man wrapped around him tightly and there was no mistaking what they were doing for dancing. 

Merlin happily ground against the hard press of cock, as the man cradled his head in the crook of Merlin’s neck. The man pressed open mouth kisses against the sensitive skin and nipped at his ears. It was pleasant, but not what Merlin needed. 

Grabbing the man’s hand that was being useless against his hip, Merlin brought it to the front bulge of his jeans. He could feel the vibrations of the man saying something, but it was lost on Merlin. It was impossible to hear anything over the music. 

Whatever the man said, he wasn’t stopping so it mustn’t have been important. Instead he rubbed Merlin’s denim covered cock fast and brutal. 

It felt like an eternity of endless pleasure as they rubbed against each other. The world blinking in and out of existence. Bodies pressed tightly together and swaying to the beat that drowned out everything else. Merlin had never felt so boneless and turned on. Giving in to temptation, he felt himself about to come. 

Spinning around, he roughly ground their cocks together and grabbed the man in a bruising kiss. It wasn’t until both he and the man silently came in their jeans that Merlin could feel the beginnings of sense return to him. 

Before he knew what was happening the man had grabbed his hand and pulled him out into a harsh light of the bar area. Away from the strobe lights, it was like being returned into reality. 

Suddenly feeling shy, Merlin did not know what to say and the world was still spinning and his tongue felt funny. Just as he started to wonder if the bar served water, the man pulled him forward and kissed him sweetly. 

“Come home with me?” he asked, and damn if he did not look adorable like that. 

“What’s your name?” Merlin blurted out, turning a bright red as he wished there was a way he could take the question back. 

“Arthur,” the man said. “You?”

“Merlin.”

“Well, Merlin, would you like to continue this at my place?”


End file.
